mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyhock Mob
The Hollyhock mob was formed by a Baobab splinter led by Honey in October 2010. Most of the adult males left the group to rove. With the absent of adult males a Moomins male named Beezella joined the group taking up male dominance. They group moved away from the Baobab near the Gangstes and Cheetah. In early 2013, Beezelle was was lost and later that year Honey disappeared in October. Poppy became the dominant female in her place. Dominant Pair The splinter group was taken change by Honey, the oldest female. Her cousin Scoprion King assumed male dominance untill he and four other males left the group. A day later Beezelle, a Moomins male, joined the group and took the position of dominant male. He remained the dominant male until his death in early 2013. Campion held dominance. Honey was lost later that year leaving Poppy as the new dominant female. Current Members The Hollyhock have 20 members of as October 2013. Poppy (VHHF004) Dominant Female Campion (VHHM001) Dominant Male Sorrel (VHHM002) Iris (VHHF003) Bramble (VHHM005) Daisy (VHHF006) Thistle (VHHM007) Clover (VHHF008) Thorn (VHHM009) Leaf (VHHM010) Bucktorn (VHHM012) Sprindle (VHHM013) Lilly (VHHF014) Cotton (VHHF015) Bamboo (VHHM016) Rose (VHHF017) Orchid (VHHF018) Solidago (VHHM020 Fern (VHHF021) Marigold (VHHF024) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Hollyhocks. Honey (VBBF014) Jason Bourne (VBBM010) Scorpion King (VBBM011) Crackle (VBBM019) Toni (VBBM022) Claptastic (VBBF026) Shenanigan (VBBF035) Akiko (VBBF039) Spitz (VBBM051) Sol-Lek (VBBM052) Mum (VBBF053) Beezelle (VMMM054) Campion (VHHM001) Sorrel (VHHM002) Iris (VHHF003) Poppy (VHHF004) Bramble (VHHM005) Daisy (VHHF006) Thistle (VHHM007) Clover (VHHF008) Thorn (VHHM009) Leaf (VHHM010) VHHF011 Bucktorn (VHHM012) Sprindle (VHHM013) Lilly (VHHF014) Cotton (VHHF015) Bamboo (VHHM016) Rose (VHHF017) Orchid (VHHF018) VHHM019 Solidago (VHHM020) Fern (VHHF021) VHHM023 Marigold (VHHF024) Rivals The Hollyhock's main rivals are the Gangsters. Their other rivals were the Cheetah and Zebra. In reccent times the group started encountering the Barbarians and Ninjas. History October 2010: Honey, Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Mody, Crackle, Toni, Claptastic, Shenanigan, Akiko, Spitz, Sol-Leks and Mum split from the Baobab. Honey and Scirpion King became the dominant pair. One encounter with Cheetah and Gangsters. November 2010: Crackle and Toni went roving. December 2010: '''Shenanigan aborted. Crackle went roving three times. One encounter with Cheetah. '''January 2011: '''Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Moby, Crackle and Toni left the group and formed the Trojans. Beezelle joined the group and became the dominant male. Two encounters with Gangsters. '''February 2011: Two encounters with Cheetah and one with Gangsters. March 2011: Honey was pregnant. Claptastic, Shenanigan and Akiko were evicted. Spitz went roving. April 2011: '''Honey gave birth to Campion, Iris, Poppy and Sorel. '''May 2011: Two encounters with Gangsters. June 2011: '''One encounter with Gangsters. '''July 2011: '''Spitz went roving. '''August 2011: '''Claptastic aborted. Honey was pregnant. Claptastic, Shenanigan, Akiko and Mum were evicted. '''September 2011: Honey gave birth to Thorn, Daisy, Thistle and Clover. October 2011: Spitz and Sol-Leks wet roving. One encounter with Cheetah. November 2011: ''' Spitz and Sol-Leks went roving. One ecounter with Gangsters. '''December 2011: '''Spitz, Sol-Leks and Sorrel went roving. Honey was pregnant. TClaptastic, Shenanigan, Akiko and Mum were evicted. wo encounters with Gangsters. '''Janaury 2012: '''Honey gave birth to Thorn, Leaf and VHHF011. '''February 2012: '''Spitz and Sol-Leks went roving. Three Three encounters with Gangsters. '''March 2012: '''Claptastic was pregnant.One encounters with Cheetah. '''April 2012: Spitz and Sol-Leks left the group. Claptastic lost her litter. Akiko aborted. Mum was pregnant. One encounter with Gangsters. May 2012: Mum lost her litter. Honey aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Sorrel and Campion went roing. June 2012: '''Honey was pregnant. Claptastic, Shenanigan, Akiko and Mum were evicted and left the group to form the Spartants. '''July 2012: '''Honey gave birth to Bucktorn, Spindle, Lilly and Cotton. '''August 2012: Iris was pregnant. Sorrel and Campion went roing. Two encounters with Cheetah September 2012: Iris aborted. One encounter with Cheetah and Gangsters. October 2012: '''Honey was pregnant. Iris, Poppy and Daisy were evicted. Five encounters with Gangsters. '''November 2012: Honey gave birth to Bamboo, Rose, Orchid and VHHM019. December 2012: Spitz Sol-Leks, Sorrel, Campion, Bramble and Thistle went roing. Janaury 2013: '''VHHM019 was predated. Two encounters with Yoshies. '''February 2013: One encounter with Ninjas. Campion, Sorrel, Bramble, Thristle and Thorn went roving. March 2013: '''Honey was pregnant. Beezelle died of TB. Campion became the dominant male. '''April 2013: '''Honey gave birth to Solidago, Fern, VHHM023 and Marigold. '''May 2013: Sorrel, Campion, Bramble, Thistle, Thorn and Leaf went roving. June 2013: '''VHHM023 was predated. Iris was pregnant. '''July 2013: '''Iris gave birth to but lost the litter. '''August 2013: Honey was pregnant but aborted. September 2013: '''Campion, Sorrel, Bramble, Thistle, Thorn and Leaf went roving. '''October 2013: Honey disappeared and was assumed to be dead. Poppy became the dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs